evilliouschroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vessels
The Vessels of Sin were seven cursed relics inhabited by the Demons of Sin. Scattered across the world shortly after their creation, the vessels caused numerous incidents throughout the centuries. The artifacts were collected by numerous individuals throughout history, some claiming they could collectively grant any wish. History Creation After Eve Moonlit's death in EC 014, her children, Hänsel and Gretel, split her Original Sin into seven fragments, housing each fragment and its corresponding demon in different vessels; the Demon of Lust inhabited a katana, the Demon of Gluttony inhabited a red wine glass, the Demon of Pride inhabited a hand mirror, the Demon of Sloth inhabited a woman, the Demon of Envy inhabited a pair of twin blades, the Demon of Greed inhabited a blue spoon, and the Demon of Wrath inhabited a golden key. Afterwards, the vessels of sin were scattered across the world, causing calamity in their wake. First Collectors Over time, the vessels of sin moved between various owners and places. Around EC 118, the Demon of Sloth's host died and migrated to her unborn granddaughter. In EC 135, Irina Clockworker began collecting the vessels for herself throughout the succeeding centuries. In EC 136, the Demon of Sloth moved from her human host to the Clockworker's Doll Irina had created, using it as her vessel. In EC 325, the Demon of Gluttony was devoured and replaced by Banica Conchita and the new demon took up residence in the wine glass in its place. After the two agreed to collaborate in EC 482, Queen Dowager Prim Marlon helped Irina find and collect the vessels of Gluttony, Pride, and Greed to go along with the mage's vessels of Lust and Sloth for their combined collection. At some point, Irina split the vessel of Pride into four smaller hand mirrors. In EC 491, the mage forcibly transferred the Demon of Gluttony to one of the four hand mirrors before later recalling the demon back to her original vessel. In EC 500, Irina forcibly transferred the Demon of Lust to one the hand mirrors. Struggle for Possession After the death of Queen Dowager Prim in EC 505, King Kyle Marlon collected his mother's remaining vessels and gave them to Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia; around that time, the Demon of Lust returned to its original vessel. Shortly after, Irina stole the vessels from Lioness Castle. Shortly after Irina killed Ney Marlon, the Demon of Gluttony brought Gretel's soul into the Glass of Conchita. After Irina was defeated over two weeks later, Elluka and Gumillia collected some of her lost collection. Following the New Four Horsemen Incident in EC 508, Chartette Langley reforged the Twin Blades of Levianta as two pairs of scissors in Jakoku. At some point, Elluka and Gumillia lost all the vessels they collected while Irina began reclaiming them. Sometime after, Irina began storing the vessels of sin in her possession in her new mansion's treasury in Rolled. In November of EC 609, the Demon of Sloth was pulled from her vessel and the Clockworker's Doll was discarded at the abandoned Moonlit Residence. On January 26, EC 611 Irina took the vessels in her possession with her while fleeing her mansion and stored them in Pale Noël's tomb at Merrigod Plateau. After Gumillia killed Lemy Abelard in Irina's duel with Elluka on January 31, the Demon of Gluttony brought Hänsel's soul into the Glass of Conchita. Following Irina's defeat shortly after, the vessels of sin in her collection were found by the World Police later that day and stored in the organization's vault. Dark Star Scandal Following the Spoon Corruption Case around EC 980, Gallerian Marlon began collaborating with Ma to collect the vessels of sin, eventually acquiring the vessels of Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Envy, and Greed for himself. Gallerian later had his collection moved to the newly constructed Evil's Theater in December of EC 982. Later on, he moved much of his collection back to his mansion in Levianta. Return to the Forest After Gallerian's mansion was burned in the Leviantan Civil War in August the following year, the Clockworker's Doll was severely burned; Ma collected the vessels from Gallerian's burned-down home soon after, storing them in Evil's Theater. The vessels of Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth awakened some time after. After the destruction of the Third Period in EC 998, Michaela summoned all seven vessels together in the Millennium Tree Forest for Allen Avadonia. Mechanics Due to the Demons of Sin dwelling inside them, the vessels of sin possessed powerful and dark magical energy. Humans in close proximity to a vessel of sin risked the possibility of contracting with the demons. Persons with great insecurities were especially vulnerable to demonic possession; conversely, individuals with carefree personalities were immune to being possessed. Under the demons' influence, owners typically exhibit symptoms of Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome. However, the cursed tools' powers could only be utilized by skilled mages and those who were or had at one point been contracted to the demons. An individual vessel could be more than strictly a single object so long as the objects were closely related. Vessels could similarly be broken up into individual pieces without affecting their abilities. Because each vessel of sin also served as a residence for its corresponding demon, it possessed its own dimensional space for the malicious being to inhabit; normally, the demons' true bodies always remained in their respective vessel of sin unless the vessel was destroyed or the demon forcibly moved via magic, although the being could return to its vessel at any time. Should a demon be absent from its respective vessel, the tool would lose any of its magical abilities. The only exception among the vessels of sin was the Clockworker's Doll, the "Demon of Sloth" inhabiting it actually being the human soul of Eve Moonlit and therefore free of the aforementioned restrictions binding the other six vessels while the vessel itself was innately a magic tool. However, all vessels of sin were subject to sealing magic to nullify their effects.